


(i think that) i’m still human

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [24]
Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: У мёртвых нет времени. А зачем? Им некуда спешить.Им не надо успевать жить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *приквел к [so alive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5209118)

В какой-то момент Джессика понимает, что больше ничего не будет. Она смотрит по сторонам и видит только темноту; никакого света в конце туннеля. Её почему-то тянет на смех — но Джессика не смеётся, ей незачем, ей и не стоит. Её жизнь, Джессика знает, уже закончилась. Смеха в ней было достаточно. А сейчас ей хочется, наверное, отдохнуть, но—

— Привет.

Джессика готова умереть ещё раз, потому что слышать этот голос даже здесь невыносимо. Приветствие повторяется — и Джессика теперь видит перед собой Тэён. Такого же роста, с таким же лицом и улыбкой; абсолютно такую же, какой она была там, где был свет. Её опять тянет на смех.

— Тэён?

— О ком ты?

— Ведь ты же—

— Я выгляжу так, как хотят видеть меня другие.

— Но я не хотела.

Не-Тэён удивляется, пожимает плечами; Джессику передёргивает от того, насколько они похожи в таких простых эмоциях и движениях; не-Тэён говорит: _идём_. Джессика идёт за ней.

Туда, где тоже нет света.

 

— Я задам тебе только три вопроса. Отвечай на них или да, или нет.

— Хорошо.

— Ты помнишь своё имя?

— Да.

— И как жила?

— Да.

— И как умерла?

— Да.

— Я рада, что тебе не надо ничего объяснять, хотя я обычно этого не делаю.

Они идут вперёд; Джессика устаёт от темноты, устаёт разглядывать этот не туннель или не пещеру; не-Тэён маленькой фигуркой плетётся впереди неё. У не-Тэён светлые волосы, заплетённые в косы, и чёрные одежды. Она как олицетворение этого места. Джессике действительно всё понятно, она не глупая. Умерла и умерла, что с того? У неё уже была жизнь, и Джессика прожила её хорошо, она прожила её именно так, как хотела тогда.

Её не сильно волнует, что может быть дальше.

Даже если дальше только тьма.

— Долго ещё?

— Долго.

— Поговорим?

— Что, прости?

— Расскажи мне об этом месте или расскажи о себе.

— С чего вдруг я должна?

— А с тобой что, никто раньше не говорил по пути?

Не-Тэён резко останавливается, Джессика в неё едва не врезается. Не-Тэён хмурит брови, будто пытается понять сказанное. Или вспомнить. Наверное, она к такому не привыкла. Джессика не знает, ей чувствовать себя особенной или какой-то ещё. Джессика не знает, умеет она чувствовать здесь или нет. Но она разберётся. У неё полно времени.

Лицо не-Тэён, кажется, бледнеет. А может, становится прозрачным. Джессика не уверена. Не-Тэён не произносит ни слова, а потом, когда они проходят ещё немного, всё-таки выдаёт:

— Я Смерть.

— А меня зовут Джессика, приятно познакомиться.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Могу назваться другим именем, если хочешь.

— То есть ты не удивлена?

— С чего вдруг я должна?

— Не отвечай моими же вопросами.

— А ты спрашивай что-то нормальное.

— Ну, Джессика!

И в этот раз Джессика не может не рассмеяться. Эта не-Тэён, эта, господи, Смерть — она такая нелепая. Разве она вообще может? Но какая разница, если Джессика всего на мгновение чувствует себя живой. Не то чтобы ей хочется, не то чтобы ей это нужно, но не-Тэён смотрит на неё и улыбается в ответ на её смех. Так не бывает, такой Смерти не бывает.

Смерть не смешная.

— Пошли уже.

— Пошли.

 

Смерть молчит о том, куда они идут, что её ждёт. Смерть сложно назвать Смертью; совсем не потому, что она копия Тэён, просто все представления о ней быстро стираются. Джессика не знает, чему верить. Пока что она верит своим глазам. Подумаешь, она видит человека, которого не ожидала увидеть в таком месте, после того, как ничего, в общем-то, не осталось.

Подумаешь, ей почти от этого больно.

Подумаешь, она на самом деле чувствует одну лишь пустоту.

Она, наверное, такая же чёрная, как и всё вокруг.

 

Не-Тэён периодически цепляется ногами за подол своего бесконечного плаща. Джессика на это тихонько хихикает в кулачок. Когда ещё она будет наблюдать за бестолковой Смертью. Хотя ей нравится. Не быть мёртвой, а быть свободной от жизни, что ли? У неё будет вечность на размышления, вечность на жизнь и смерть, но ей, скорей всего, будет не хватать этой глупой и совершенно не грозной девчонки. Какая из тебя Смерть, а?

 

— Я могу быть страшной!

— Покажи.

— Ну, Джессика!

— Тогда не неси дичь.

— Ты портишь мой образ.

— Его у тебя нет, пока я с тобой.

— Не могу поверить, что я, сама Смерть, спорю с мёртвой.

— Всё бывает впервые.

Не-Тэён не добавляет: умирают тоже всего раз.

А жить можно дольше.

 

Они доходят до огромного дома, этажи которого тянутся к самому верху, исчезая в темноте. И не Ад, и не Рай? Джессике не надо задавать вопросы и не надо знать на них ответы. Тишина этого места говорит за себя.

Дверь открывается сама, ожидая новую душу.

— Пришли.

— И это всё?

— Пока что да.

— А будет что-то ещё?

И не-Тэён опять пожимает плечами. Будучи Смертью, она не знает всего. Никто в этом мире, загробном или живом, ничего не знает наверняка.

— А ты не зайдёшь?

— Мне незачем.

— Но ты заходи.

Смерть смотрит на неё так странно и так удивлённо. Неужели ты никогда не была внутри? Что тогда ты делаешь вне своей работы? Если у тебя, Смерть, жизнь? Джессика не произносит этого вслух, Джессике это не нужно.

Потом она будет пытаться в этом себя убедить.

Не-Тэён закрывает за ней дверь, когда Джессика переступает порог.

Так начинается её собственная смерть.

 

Дом кажется невероятно огромным, но Джессика проходит девять этажей за один раз. Они все полны умерших. Это должно пугать — и это пугает. Джессика остаётся на восьмом; он меньше похож на склеп; седьмой тоже был неплохим, но там было слишком шумно. Вокруг слишком шумно. Как для мёртвых. Будто каждый из них притворяется живым. Может, это как-то спасает от вечности. Джессике ещё предстоит ко всему привыкнуть.

У неё спрашивают только о том, как она умерла. Джессике надоедает об этом рассказывать. Это ничего не изменит, это ничего не даст. Кто-то из присутствующих говорит: чем чаще упоминаешь, тем не так скоро о себе забудешь. Большего к этому не добавляют. Узнавай сама, если тебе так хочется. Ей никто здесь не нравится — и она не нравится никому. Всё равно что вернуться обратно. Джессика не уверена, поменялось ли хоть что-нибудь.

Можно ли сойти с ума от смерти? Или от одиночества после?

Первое, что Джессика понимает: не задавай вопросов, на них никто отвечать не будет. Ни тебе, ни кому-либо ещё. Поэтому молчи.

И Джессика послушно молчит.

 

Она находит свободный столик у окна. За ним ничего не видно, кроме темноты туннеля. Если постараться, если представить, то появится небо или другой дом, или что-нибудь красивое. Но это только воображение. Оно ни от чего не спасёт. Джессика сидит совсем одна, разглядывая других. У неё, кажется, déjà vu. Напоминает бесполезные мероприятия с бесполезными знакомствами. Джессике хватит терпения на всё, как хватало раньше.

А хватит ли её на—

 

В доме нет зеркал и нет часов.

Мёртвые не помнят, как выглядят. У мёртвых нет времени.

А зачем? Им некуда спешить. 

 

Им не надо успевать жить.

 

Иногда Джессика разглядывает рукава своей бежевой блузки; она навсегда останется именно такого цвета, как и её чёрная кожаная юбка. Джессика, как время, застыла. У неё нет дней, нет ночей; у неё нет ничего. Быть мёртвой скучно. Джессика надеется, что не обезумеет от этого так, как многие на её этаже. Джессика боится представить, сколько таких во всём доме.

Мёртвые безумные души, забывающие, кем они были когда-то.

 

Однажды не-Тэён садится напротив неё. Откуда и когда она появилась, Джессика не заметила. Может, из окна. Может, у неё есть свой вход. Не-Тэён ёрзает на стуле, как-то нервно смотрит на всех в комнате. Её никто пока что не замечает; не-Тэён, наверное, не особо этого хочет. А что будет, если—

— И как тебе?

— Громко. Не думала, что мёртвые могут издавать столько звуков.

— По крайней мере, так не кажется, словно мы просто в огромном гробу.

— А как тебе?

Очередь Джессики удивляться. Разве Смерть могут волновать те, кого она сюда привела? Разве Смерть вообще волнуется? Что ей интересно? Она выполняет свою работу, если это так называется; она собирает души, проводит их по туннелю в дом, где они в большинстве случаев теряют рассудок, если он у них есть. В чём смысл всего этого? И в чём твой смысл, Смерть, а? Нужен ли он тебе? Нужна ли ты кому-то?

У не-Тэён в этот раз в косах чёрные перья, а с ушей свисают серьги-костяшки. Джессика подавляет все возникшие от этого мысли. (А чьи они, чьи?). Джессика старается не смотреть на неё в упор. Смерть не может быть такой красивой. Смерть не красивая. Никто красиво не умирает.

Так не бывает, так не— 

— Джессика?

— Мне одиноко.

— Объясни?

— А тебе никогда не было?

— Я не умею чувствовать.

Джессика не спрашивает: а хотела бы? Никто бы не хотел.

— Почему ты решила всё-таки зайти?

— Ты попросила.

— И часто тебя об этом просили раньше?

— Ни разу.

Смерть, а чего ты хочешь? Чего можешь хотеть? Смерть, кто ты на самом деле? Или кем была? Джессика ничего из этого не говорит. Ей страшно. Какая у Смерти история? Какая у неё правда? Создала ли она это место или оно уже было изначально? Было ли оно когда-либо пустым и тихим?

Было ли здесь что-то другое?

Что здесь было вообще?

Джессика знает: она может всё это спросить и сейчас, и потом.

Джессика знает: если ей никто не отвечает в доме, не-Тэён ей не ответит тоже. Зачем пробовать? Но Джессика попробует. Немного позже.

— У тебя есть имя?

— Меня по-разному называют в мифах и легендах.

— Нет, я про реальное.

— А чем тебе не нравится Смерть?

— Во-первых: я мёртвая, во-вторых: ты тоже, а в-третьих: серьёзно? Смерть и всё? Ничего оригинального?

— Ты слишком много от меня хочешь.

— Тогда я могу звать тебя Тэён?

— Но я ж не—

— Я знаю, но тебе идёт.

И Джессика готова поклясться: Смерть краснеет. Смерть краснеет и отворачивается, делает вид, что ничего не произошло; Смерть кивает. Тэён так Тэён. Её будто впервые приняли за кого-то ещё. Её будто впервые приняли вообще. Джессика ей улыбается. У нас впереди столько разговоров, Тэён, сколько никогда не было у меня с тобой настоящей. 

Мёртвые говорят, а—

Джессика заводит дружбу со Смертью.

 

— Каково это быть живой?

— Сложно?

— Ты бы хотела снова?

— Нет, не сейчас точно.

— А каково тебе быть мёртвой?

— Сначала страшно, потом немного странно, а так? Скучно.

— И что такое скука?

— Я думаю, ты знаешь, просуществовав уже не одну вечность.

Тэён задумывается. В такие моменты она всё больше и больше напоминает себя живую. Не потому что Джессика действительно этого хочет, а она не хочет. У этой Тэён просто так получается. Непроизвольно. Может, этого хочет она, кто знает. Смерть ей ничего не скажет, если Джессика не спросит.

Тэён приходит не часто, но Тэён говорит и с другими; Джессика помогает ей влиться в социум дома. В ней узнают Смерть почти сразу же. Много кто просит забрать с собой, много кто пытается выведать, что там, в мире живых. Вопросы сыплются со всех сторон; Тэён не отвечает ни на один из них.

Тэён улыбается каждому.

Тэён почему-то располагает к себе.

В голове Джессики горит огромное табло неверия: так не бывает. А потом Тэён улыбается уже ей — и память разбивает это табло вдребезги. Иногда Джессика жаждет всё забыть, но если она это сделает, как говорила ей, кажется, Джисук, она просто сойдёт с ума.

Джессика к этому не будет готова никогда.

— Если тебе скучно, я составлю тебе компанию.

— А ты можешь?

— А почему нет? 

 

Не то чтобы Джессика становится главной на этаже. У неё не так много лидерских качеств. Душ здесь больше, чем она может себе представить. (Джессика не называет их людьми. Они не более чем пустые оболочки самих себя. А может, они и не души вовсе). Просто её вдруг слушают, у неё спрашивают что-то ещё, кроме событий её смерти. Джессика думает, что это всё из-за Тэён, но с ней никто о Тэён не говорит. И за это она даже благодарна. Её тоже. Наконец-то где-то приняли. 

А ещё она любит спускаться вниз, на седьмой этаж; там тоже ужасно громко, зато не мрачно. Или, может, это как с внешностью Смерти: Джессика хочет видеть этот этаж таким — и она видит. Джисук это подтверждает. Джессике нравится с ней обращаться, она кажется ей нормальной. Если в этом доме есть что-то нормальное. Джисук говорит, что нет.

В смерти, в общем-то, нет ничего нормального.

Что бы там не говорили живые.

Примерно так, уже собираясь вернуться на свой этаж, Джессика сталкивается с Джекён. И это меняет её представление о жизни здесь.

Джисук попросит Джессику её избегать, она будет просить об этом всех, но Джессика, как и другие, не послушает её сначала, — и бежать от Джекён уже будет совсем поздно. Но этого Джессика пока не знает.

 

У Джекён радостью светится лицо. Мёртвые не должны светиться, они на это просто-напросто не способны. Потому что свет — это жизнь. У Джекён его столько, что Джессика порой с трудом открывает глаза. Она не может на неё смотреть, но смотрит. Её это удивляет больше, чем Тэён. И она тянется к Джекён, совершенно этого не замечая. Джекён светится только ярче. Наверное, безумие со стороны именно такое? Счастливое.

 

— Как тебе здесь теперь?

— Неплохо.

— Обратно не хочешь?

— Подожди, а я могу?

— Я этого не говорила.

— Но если предположить—

— Я не даю никаких шансов, Джессика, я же Смерть.

— Да, ведь зачем жить, если всё равно умрёшь.

— Нет, не так: зачем умирать, если можно жить?

— И я слышу это от Смерти?

— Никто тебе такого больше не скажет.

— Ты странная, знаешь?

— Знаю.

Тэён не добавляет: ты тоже.

И мне это нравится.

 

Когда Джекён говорит: _давай быть живыми вместе_ , Джессика впервые пугается по-настоящему. Её натурально трясёт от страха. Неужели это единственное, что могут чувствовать умершие? Джессике хочется чего-то ещё. Но быть живыми? Джекён, а ты помнишь, как это? Ты себя-то помнишь? А Джекён пожимает плечами, Джекён верит в то, в чём нуждается.

Она стремится вернуться к жизни.

Она стремится засиять вне этих стен.

— В доме слишком темно, везде слишком темно.

А я хочу жить.

Там, где светло.

Джессика ни в чём её не переубеждает, Джессика молчит, как просили её когда-то на её же этаже. Джекён, наверное, здесь дольше всех остальных. Джекён, наверное, провела в полном одиночестве столько веков, что сошла с ума. Её тоска превратилась в безумие. Она так устала от собственной смерти, от этой никому не нужной вечности, что желание жить было единственным, что поддерживало в ней здравый рассудок, а потом.

Даже этого не хватило.

Когда Тэён первый раз отказывает Джекён взять её с собой туда, куда она периодически забирает других, Джекён едва не срывается.

После, когда она зовёт её к себе, Джекён плачет.

И это поражает Джессику до глубины её мёртвой души.

Горящее табло неверия собирает себя по частям, но когда Джессика прикасается пальцами к её щекам, вытирая слёзы, они кажутся такими реальными, Джессика больше не знает, может она верить во что-то или нет.

Этот мир, это абсолютно всё—

Что же это?

 

Смерть?

 

— Как давно ты знаешь Джекён?

— Достаточно?

— И какое у тебя к ней отношение?

— Странное? Она хочет того, чего не может получить.

— Все люди такие.

— Она больше не человек.

— Но мы все ими были, разве нет?

Сегодня у Тэён серьги-звёзды, а её чёрные одежды как нарисованное полотно космоса. Если присмотреться, легко заметить миллионы-миллиарды бликов. Погасший — это умерший? Или наоборот — вспыхнувший?

Смерть как парадокс.

Жизнь, в общем-то, тоже?

Тэён не отвечает на её последний вопрос, переводит тему на что-то совершенно иное. Ей нравится обсуждать тех, кого она приводит сюда. О тех, кто уже ушёл, она упорно молчит.

Что же там, за пределами этого дома?

Что же там, за смертью?

Джессика собирает вопросы, как хлебные крошки в ладони. Когда-нибудь Джессика их все рассыплет — но не факт, что Тэён соберёт на них ответы.

 

Джисук рассказывает, что чувствует только удушье: как чужие руки сжимаются у неё на шее; как последнее напоминание о прошлом; как напоминание о чувствах вообще. Джессика этого боится. Она не испытывает страх ко всему, что есть в доме, но именно это — эмоции — начинает её пугать. Слёзы Джекён всё ещё возникают у неё перед глазами; иногда её пальцам становится холодно? Мёртвые не мёрзнут, мёртвые не согреваются. Они просто не могут, они, господи, мертвы. Джисук говорит: вспомни про воображение. Иногда нам это кажется, вот и всё. Иногда мы хотим, чтобы нам казалось. Как ещё нам здесь выжить. Джессика с трудом сдерживает смех. Весь этот абсурд не всегда помещается в её голове.

Попытки выжить, когда ты не живёшь.

К чему они приводят?

К тому, как выглядит Джекён?

Джессика представляет, что этот дом, эта клетка, находится на берегу моря. Человеку от подобного стало бы спокойней — но Джессика не человек.

Ей не будет спокойно никогда. Не здесь точно.

 

— Тэён, если бы ты жила, что бы ты делала?

— Пела? Люди так красиво поют, я бы тоже хотела.

Когда-нибудь Тэён перестанет её поражать, но она же Смерть, а Смерть непредсказуема. А ещё красивая, смешная. Джессике нравится, Джессика не знает, как об этом сказать. Да и поймёт ли её Тэён, а понимала ли раньше?

— А что бы делала ты?

— Я бы попробовала сделать всё лучше.

— Разве твоя жизнь не была такой?

— Она была отличной, но не всегда—

— Ты не была счастливой?

— А что ты знаешь о счастье?

— Люди плачут, когда их близкие выходят из комы.

— Только ты могла это сказать.

— Ты же знаешь, кто я.

— Иногда я не уверена.

— У тебя достаточно времени, чтобы узнать.

И это как обещание. Сможет ли Смерть его сдержать?

 

Когда Джессика устаёт от шума и гама, устаёт от мёртвых вокруг, она идёт в другую комнату, пустую и покинутую. Её никто не посещает, вряд ли о ней вообще знают. Этот дом — загадка. Его не разгадать. Проживи тут хоть возраст Земли, всё равно все тайны останутся тайнами. Скрытые уголки будут только появляться. Джессика смогла найти один себе; эта комната теперь принадлежит ей; в ней можно отдохнуть. Если есть от чего, конечно.

В доме нет книг, нет техники, но есть мебель и лампы. Джессика включает их все, чтобы тьма и безумие этого места не поглотили её окончательно.

Чем больше света, даже если он такой же, как и всё вокруг, тем безопасней.

Джессика всё чаще спрашивает саму себя: а зачем я умирала? Чтобы жить вот так? Чтобы снова чего-то ждать? Я прождала достаточно.

Смогу ли я прождать ещё? Но смогла же когда-то—

 

Разве?

 

Однажды Тэён садится не напротив, а рядом, словно собирается рассказать ей свой самый главный секрет. Это всего лишь предположение, но Тэён выглядит встревоженной; Тэён не знает, куда себя деть. Что может произойти, чтобы сама Смерть была такой, что может—

Тэён шепчет:

— Что ты говорила мне ранее про людей?

— Много чего, что конкретно тебя—

— Когда-то я тоже. Была человеком.

Я ничего не знаю о своей жизни до смерти, но я помню, что была им.

Я это помню. 

Джессика не находит, что ей ответить. Она ожидала чего угодно или не ожидала ничего. Но это многое, наверное, объясняет. Даже Смерть человечна, даже Смерть, а мёртвые уже нет. Джессика уже—

— И каково это было?

— Сложно?

— А как сейчас?

— Так же.

— Но почему? Ты же больше не—

— Я чувствую только боль тех, кто потерял кого-то. И всех, кто потерялся. И этой боли на самом деле столько, что в этот дом она никогда не поместится.

Джессика поминает всё и сразу, Джессика наконец-то знает ответ.

Но чья же боль я? Своя собственная? Или твоя?

Может ли Смерть действительно болеть?

— Ты бы хотела снова стать человеком?

— Нет?

 

Нет? Или—

 

Джессика перестаёт спускаться на седьмой этаж. Избегать Джекён очень трудно, но Джессика старается. Она не готова к тому, чтобы хотеть жить. Чем дольше находишься возле Джекён, тем сильнее хочешь. Её обезумевшие светящиеся глаза просят только об этом: _давай быть живыми вместе_. Одна я не смогу. Одной мне не нужно. Джессика этим глазам не отвечает ничего. Она любила жить и любила свою жизнь. Сейчас у неё этого нет, так зачем стремиться к тому, что не вернётся? Когда-то Джессика пыталась. Когда-нибудь она будет пытаться снова, но не в этот раз.

Джисук иногда приходит к ней, они долго-долго говорят, пока не наговорятся обо всём. У Джисук ещё не скоро появится такая собеседница, а когда всё-таки появится, Джекён заберёт её себе. Как забирала всех остальных.

— Но меня же не смогла.

— Тебе кажется, Джессика. Какой-то огонёк она в тебе зажгла.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Ты, конечно, не светишься, но что-то живое в тебе есть.

— Например?

— Как насчёт того, чтобы знать абсолютно всё?

— Но это же естественно—

— Для человека.

Помни: мы больше не люди. Даже если порой хотим ими быть.

 

Тогда кто мы?

Что же мы такое?

 

— Ты чего-нибудь боишься?

— Забыть себя — и сойти здесь окончательно с ума. Ещё я боюсь Джекён.

— А самое главное?

— Я боюсь чувствовать.

— Это настолько страшно?

— Это, ты ведь знаешь, Тэён, больно.

— Больно.

 

_больно_

_больно_

_больно_

Отдаётся эхом.

 

И оно звучит как смех.

 

В доме смеются все.

 

Тэён забирается к ней в комнату через окно. Смерть ведь приходит из тьмы; Джессика тоже, будто века назад, пришла именно оттуда. Сейчас в комнате темно, чему Тэён удивляется, а ещё она удивляется—

— Ты спала?

— А что мне здесь делать?

— Но никто же не спит.

— Дураки.

— Ты странная.

— От странной слышу.

— Ну, Джессика!

— Ну, Тэён.

И они обе смеются. Почему нет. Первый раз, когда Тэён рассмеялась в её присутствии, был по-настоящему устрашающим. По словам Джисук: скорее непривычным. Разве Смерть может смеяться? И вот так — до слёз?

Смерть, наверное, может всё.

— Полежи со мной.

— Зачем—

— Только плащ свой сними.

— Да, мам.

— Ну, Тэён!

Она вешает плащ на спинку стула, стоящего как раз возле окна. Тэён остаётся, кажется, в клетчатой рубашке и джинсах. Что за—

— А в чём я должна ходить? В этом удобно.

— Ты невозможная.

— Я Смерть.

— Да-да, кто же ещё.

Тэён забирается на кровать, скинув тяжёлые ботинки; Тэён ложится рядом; Джессика поворачивается к ней так, чтобы их лица были напротив. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. У Тэён они иногда полностью темнеют; становятся такими чёрными-чёрными, как её плащ, только блики в них не вспыхивают; пожалуй, это единственное, что выдаёт в ней Смерть. Джессика давно перестала этого пугаться. Она не боялась своей смерти и этой Смерти не боится тоже, ведь это же Тэён. Не её, конечно, но всё равно Тэён.

В комнате так тихо, как никогда не было во всём доме.

Может, это всего лишь воображение.

Может, Джессика продолжает спать. Там, где была живой. И этот абсурдный сон никак не заканчивается. Джессика не понимает, хочет она, чтобы он наконец-то прекратился или нет. Чего вообще она хочет здесь?

Чего могут хотеть мёртвые?

Джекён бы сказала: жизни.

Но это Джекён.

— Для чего ты пришла в этот раз?

— Мне показалось, что тебе было, я не знаю, грустно?

— Ты понимаешь грусть?

— Боль и грусть — это почти одно и то же.

— Тогда что для тебя боль?

Тэён не отвечает: ты.

И все эти души, все эти мёртвые безумцы, весь этот проклятый дом, построенный на страданиях и отчаянии; на костях давно забытых богов; на вечности, в которой нет смысла. Но если смысла в ней нет, есть ли он в тебе? А есть ли смысл в том, чтобы жить? Что это приносит, кроме того, что я уже перечислила? Джессика не прожила столько, сколько это уже сделала Тэён. Джессика никогда не сможет ответить на то, на что не могла ответить, будучи человеком. Каково это продолжать искать правду, даже когда ты мёртв? Даже когда эта правда тебе не нужна? Почему мы всегда говорим об этом? Потому что ты мертва и твоя собеседница я, Смерть.

Джессика закатывает глаза.

Вполне логично.

Вполне в духе этого мира.

Джессика совсем немного устала быть мёртвой.

— Знаешь, я пыталась представить кого-то ещё. Я хотела видеть тебя настоящую: грозную и такую, какой видит тебя Джекён. Я хотела видеть Смерть и бояться, но я по-прежнему вижу только Тэён.

Джисук говорила, что у тебя нет лица. Джисук говорила, что оно искажается через раз. Но когда ты со мной, оно остаётся лицом Тэён.

И мне от этого почти что больно.

_больно_

_больно_

_больно_

Эхом.

— И что в этом такого?

— Я боюсь чувствовать—

— Я помню.

— Что-то к тебе, потому что ты напоминаешь мне её. Абсолютно всем: от мимики и смеха и до того, как она вела себя со мной, когда ещё любила.

— Ещё? А потом—

— Я умерла.

— Джессика, это странно.

— Не страннее, чем вся ты.

— Не страннее, чем это может быть, да?

— Просто я не успела, Тэён, я не успела почувствовать—

— Её любовь?

Если бы Джессика была как Джекён, она бы сейчас наверняка разрыдалась. И ей хочется плакать, ей хочется, чтобы слёзы текли по её щекам. Это сделает из неё живую; сделает из неё человека; даст волю всей скопившейся боли. Если только она от неё не свихнётся. Джессика вдруг вспоминает слова Джисук про воображение. Ну и пусть? Пусть это будет не больше, чем оно. Тэён ведь перед ней и умирают всего раз.

Это же никак её не оживит.

Тэён смотрит на неё с вопросом.

— Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?

— А чего хотела бы ты?

— А я могу?

— Представь, что ты не Смерть.

— Это словно представить, что все живы.

— И что с того?

— Тогда я хочу быть человеком. На одно мгновение.

Джессика касается ладонью её щеки. От этого прикосновения ни тепло, ни холодно. От этого просто ничего. Как сделать, чтобы было что-то ещё—

Джессика прижимается к губам Тэён в поцелуе; Джессика целует её снова и снова, пока Тэён ей не отвечает. Но этого всё равно мало, ей, мёртвой уже неизвестно сколько лет, этого не будет достаточно. Чувствовала ли то же самое Джекён, когда говорила о жизни. Чувствовал ли хоть кто-нибудь.

Целовать Смерть как целовать пустоту.

Но когда Тэён обнимает её за шею, когда зарывается своими мёртвыми костлявыми пальцами в её волосы, Джессика понимает:

— Мы сойдём от этого с ума.

— Мёртвые все сходят.

— Но ты чувствуешь себя живой?

— Смерть быть живой не может.

— Парадокс?

— Парадокс.

Джессика перекатывается, оказывается сверху; ей кажется, будто в ней взорвали несколько петард подряд; ей кажется, что они взрываются до сих пор. Она не отрывается от Тэён, расстёгивая пуговицы на её рубашке. Джессика не знает, как это сделать. У неё перед глазами калейдоскоп. Цветные элементы, находящиеся между зеркалами внутри, создают из себя Тэён. У неё человеческое тело, она вся как человек. Может, Смерть нуждается в этом так же, как и все остальные. Что ты такое, Смерть, а?

Тэён не отвечает: боль.

Не отвечает: как ты.

— Что я почувствую?

— Если бы я знала, Тэён, если бы.

Джессика поднимается, чтобы наконец-то снять с себя эту надоевшую ей бежевую блузку, но Тэён тянет её обратно. Не останавливайся. Но у нас же впереди вся эта тьма. У нас нет ничего, не в этом месте.

Джессика — мёртвая душа; она не умеет дышать; у неё не бьётся сердце; Тэён — кости; в ней человечности столько, сколько нет ни у кого.

В этом нет ничего красивого.

Смерть тоже — не красивая и не смешная; смерть только забирает, ей нечего дать взамен, кроме горя и слёз. Хотя жизнь абсолютно такая же.

Смерть и жизнь это одно и то же.

Джессика успела в этом убедиться.

Когда Тэён переплетает их пальцы, когда Тэён кусает её за ухо, глуша собственные стоны, Джессика больше ни во что не верит. И больше ничего не знает. Слишком шумно. И ей так больно, как же ей—

_больно_

_больно_

_больно_

По-человечески.

 

— Ты молчи.

Здесь тебя обязательно кто-то услышит.

 

Джессика не думает о том, что может быть после этого. Она привыкла к этому дому, привыкла к чужим разговорам; Джессика привыкла быть такой, какой она здесь есть. Она не сможет стать кем-то ещё. Она и не хочет.

Джессика не начинает сиять. Она остаётся мёртвой, но более, наверное, спокойной. В чём-то даже счастливой. Смерть не всегда плоха, не всегда.

 

— Сколько времени прошло там, в мире живых?

— Больше, чем ты прожила.

— И сколько пройдёт потом?

— А ты хочешь туда?

— Да разве ты меня заберёшь—

— Смерть непредсказуема.

Джессика знает о ней всё и не знает ничего. Ей не хватит даже вечности, чтобы озвучить все свои вопросы. И ей не хватит вечности, чтобы дождаться ответов. Но Джессика бы подождала. Как делала это раньше.

 

— Тебе пора.

— О чём ты—

— Идём.

И Тэён берёт её за руку, и Тэён ведёт её из дома прочь, пока никто не видит. Двери закрываются за ними сами. Они идут в противоположную от дома сторону. Они идут к свету. В конце этого бесконечного туннеля.

Смерть, видимо, тоже заканчивается.

Как сны.

Они идут молча; Тэён не отпускает её от себя; у Тэён волосы спадают на плечи — и это впервые, когда Джессика видит её такой. Блики на её плаще горят. Джессика вспоминает Джисук: какой-то огонёк она в тебе зажгла. И Джессика передала его Тэён, она передала его Смерти.

Даже напоследок она забирает, в общем-то, всё.

Но Джессика не жалеет.

Она отдала его сама, потому что хотела.

 

Они доходят очень быстро. К дому они шли когда-то намного дольше. В этом вся суть? К смерти долго, а после — как? Как бывает после? Тэён говорит: я не могу тебе сказать, я просто этого не знаю. Этого я правда не знаю. Может, там лучше. Может, там Ад или Рай, или жизнь. Границ нет. Может, там будет что-то совершенно другое. Это воля случая. Но тебе пора.

Срок твоей смерти истёк.

_Ох._

Джессика прижимается лбом к её лбу, чтобы помнить этот момент и потом. Она будет помнить, именно это — будет. Тэён закрывает глаза; она была человеком когда-то — и смогла почувствовать себя им снова. Это больше не повторится, но рядом с Джессикой это чувство возобновляется само.

Снова и снова.

Целовать Джессику как целовать жизнь.

— Спасибо.

— И за что же—

— Моя смерть не была скучна.

Мне было с тобой хорошо.

Господи, влюбиться в Смерть могла только Джессика, но какая разница. Это всё равно что влюбиться в Тэён ещё раз. И ещё раз, и ещё— 

 

— Пообещай мне кое-что.

— Смерть не даёт обещаний.

— Ну, Тэён.

— Слушаю.

— Никогда не забирай с собой Джекён. Она не сможет жить.

— Но она хочет этого больше всего на свете.

— Это только желание. Она от жизни потеряет себя насовсем.

— Хорошо, не заберу.

— Смотри за ней.

— Я буду смотреть за тобой.

Джессика не может не улыбнуться.

 

— Увидимся на той стороне.

— Но я же не—

— Я буду ждать.

Я буду тоже.

И Тэён приходится отпустить её руку.

Джессика пришла из тьмы — и Джессика наконец-то уходит в свет.

 

Круговорот.

_— Это Смерть._

_У неё множество имён, но можешь звать её Тэён._

_Ей нравится._


End file.
